Talk:Mangekyō Sharingan
Mangekyo techniques are not unique with each individual In chapter 463 Sasuke used Susanoo proving that MS techniques are not unique with each individual. Naruto databook states that anyone able to use Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi can summon Susanoo. It also states this about Kamui "If one spends a lot of time and trains one's chakra over and over again, this technique can be invoked". Meaning that Kakashis Kamui is also not a unique Mangekyo tech.HUNTER* (talk) 16:03, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :You cannot claim something like this. In chapter 397, Madara STATES the following: "Somehow, at the last second, he transferred all of his techniques to you." So that means he GAVE Sasuke Amaterasu, Susanno, and Tsukyomi. We know for a fact that the genjutsu isn't the latter due to the facts that the effects on the target aren't the same. In addition to this, Sasuke can also put out Amaterasu, a technique Itachi did not possess. With this evidence, and the fact that Kakashi has a mangekyo ninjutsu that is not Amaterasu, it can be said that the techniques DO differ from user to user. Or, you can still argue that they don't, though the clues favors the former. Either way we can't say which one for sure, it's just a matter of waiting. Until then, leave it the way it is.Macksoar* (User talk:Macksoar*talk) 18:49, September 11, 2009 ::Actually, you're basing that on a mistranslation. Madara said that Itachi transferred his dōjutsu to Sasuke and in retrospect, it was obvious he was only talking about that one-shot Amaterasu. The databooks all but literally state that Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo are standard jutsu for Mangekyō Sahringan wielders. With the latest chapters, it became increasingly clear that any difference in abilities between Sasuke and Itachi is simply due to differences in skill and mastery and not due to different techniques. ::Kamui's case is less clear though. It seems to be truly unique to Kakashi. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Its probley sumthin 2 do with his transplanted eye...according 2 the 3rd databook, we are going to learn how Kakashi got the Mangekyo Sharingan so we r probley going 2 learn y he can use Kamui--Moiz1224 (talk) 01:58, September 12, 2009 (UTC) it seems that the uchiha alone can only use amaterasu, tsukuyomi, and susaoo, kamui must be a special tech. that only people without uchiha blood can use, which would make a lot of sense, but we should rmove that part about unique techs., we can't base such info on a transplanted sharingan, unless we see an uchiha using kamui or some other unique tech. (talk) 13:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Agreed. Nothing until it's confirmed. >>Macksoar First of all Macksoar* Itachi did show the ability to extinguish Amatersu just like Madara did when Sasuke used Amaterasu on him,read the manga. Second of all Itachi didnt transplant all of his eye techs to Sasuke,that was a mistranlation. Third of all please read the databook before you post anything. The databook clearly states that ANYONE with MS can learn Kamui,this is from the databook translated about Kamui "If one spends a lot of time and trains one's chakra over and over again, this technique can be invoked". And lastly Kakashi can not use Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi because he doesnt possess the Uchiha blood and strong chakra to perform these techs. In my opinion the manga and the databook shows enough evidence that MS techniques are not unique with each individual.HUNTER* (talk) 01:58, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Check the Talk:Madara's Teleporting Technique where I've said that Madara's teleporting jutsu could be an advanced form of Kamui - MadaraU (talk) 07:49, September 18, 2009 (UTC) will someone please just remove the part about techniques being unique among individuals, we have given enough reason for that to be removed now. (talk) 20:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Some techniques ARE unique and individual. Only Madara can Teleport, and only Kakashi can use Kamui. I think You may be both right. Yes, Amaterasu, tsukuyomi, susanoo and Kamui are techniques that every MS user can learn. Proof of that is Sasuke and Itachi wich both share the same techniques. But I think that every MS user has some unique ability. Sasuke can extinguish or manipulate te flames of amaterasu. Itachi's tsukoyomi (in oposition to sasuke's) can alter the terget's perception of time. Finally Madara's version of Kamui is from another level compared to kakashi's. Susanoo's case is particular since the user needs to master amaterasu and tsukuyomi before he can use it. And he needs to have two healthy MS eyes. Neji uchiha (talk) 00:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Genjutsu For some reason the genjutsu Sasuke used against Shi keeps getting made reference to in this article. So, I draw attention to the fact that Sasuke is using a [http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/462/05/ regular Sharingan]. Plz stop adding it. ''~SnapperT '' 02:57, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :That's not a regular Sharingan. Just because you don't see his eyes take the Mangekyo pattern doesn't mean it's not his mangekyo genjutsu. Please recall that when Itachi used Tsukyomi against Kakashi for the first time, his eyes maintained the appearance of the regular Sharingan. ::Actually, yes it does mean that. A Mangekyō Sharingan technique requires the Mangekyō Sharingan to be activated. ::When Itachi used Tsukuyomi against Kakashi, you didn't see his eyes at all. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:31, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::How could a mere regular sharingan genjutsu cause the victim paralysis and him pain in his eye? The sharingan we saw was just part of the illusion; he was still sitting on top of the pillar/wall. It looks like he deactivated his mangekyo after the genjutsu.Wreiad (talk) 16:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Or he didn't use it, and he's quite skilled at Genjutsu....u'r forgetting, the Sharingan has some powerfull genjutsu on its own...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 16:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::The pain is evidently in his left eye, whereas his Mangekyo genjutsu are cast with his right eye. It can't be both. ''~SnapperT '' 23:32, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I believe in the beginning Kishimoto did not intend for the Mangekyo Sharingan to change the user's pupils after normal Sharingan was activated. Only after the 3 year jump do we see the new pupils, which is why you may not see it in the manga/anime when Itachi returns to Konoha. Mangekyou "Kaleidoscope" Sharingan :-O I think the word kaleidoscope is unnecessary in the description of Sasuke's mangekyou because well, mangekyou means kaleidoscope in jap from what I know :) Therefore I will delete the word. If it is not ok, I will write it back. - MadaraU (talk) 18:33, October 9, 2009 (UTC) my edit I do want to apologize for my edit. the computer I am on only sees two of the images for the mangekyos. i tried to insert another image, thinking that it may have been an error, but that didn't work so i changed it back. I hope i didn't mess it up for others. ^^'' --Shaddow 14:46, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Sharingan Shouldn't this page have the sharingan icon because the Mangekyo originated from the sharingan. I would do it my self but don't know how.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 00:40, October 28, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan Mangekyou ten tails eye? In the spoiler of naruto chapter 467 it is said that the ten tails one eye is mangekyou? Cooltamerboy (talk) 12:25, October 30, 2009 (UTC). :Yes, in one of the spoilers for chapter 467, the spoiler provider described the Ten-Tails' eye as a Mangekyō Sharingan. Is there a point to this question? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:15, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Then shoudn't it be added in the mangekyou variations? Cooltamerboy (talk) 12:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC). :::No, because a spoiler provider saying it's a Mangekyō Sharingan doesn't actually make it a Mangekyō Sharingan. The fact that nothing in the actual manga pointed to it being a Mangekyō Sharingan should have tipped you off on that. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:59, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Obtaining the Mangekyo :Just a question that i have been thinking about. it says here that you actually have to feel that someone has died to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan. does that mean that they actually have to die? like if you see them appear to die but they dont actually can the shock of just believing that they are dead grant it?Husher D316 (talk) 06:11, November 11, 2009 (UTC) don't you think it is better to put madara's mangekyo icon since he was the origin and the first person to obtain it(excluding izuna)? also the shape of it is much much better than itachi's (no offense to his fans). mangekyo icon sorry to mention this again nut no one didn't even look at my post don't you think it is better to put madara's mangekyo icon since he was the origin and the first person to obtain it(excluding izuna)? :Itachi's is the first to be seen in the series, so we go with that. ''~SnapperT '' 19:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) does kakashi go blind from using mangekyo Im confused does kakashi go blind when he uses Kamui and if de does wont he stay blind since he has no siblings--TheBlueBlur (talk) 22:46, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Kakashi is a unique case as not only is he not an Uchiha, he had no blood relations to the Uchiha who gave him the eye. We have no idea what effects the Mangekyo has on him, other than probably more chakra being used due to no Uchiha blood in him, but I am guessing since that it is not his original eye, the Sharingan won't go blind on him due to it being in a new host. Even if it were to have any blinding effects, it would probably only be in his Sharingan eye, not his other eye. Point is, we have no idea, but there has been no sign of blindness as Kakashi has used the Mangekyo several times. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 21:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :He stated he knew that using the mangekyo made itachi blind, and inferred that he himself had the same problem. Simant (talk) 21:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) When was that? --TheBlueBlur (talk) 22:46, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :during kakashi and itachi's only conversation in part II. Simant (talk) 23:03, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::It's implied at best that he suffers blindness, and that is probably only in his Sharingan eye. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 04:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) i think he doesent beacuse he took obitos eye Kinjutsu "... gives the user access to powerful and forbidden techniques," yet none of the Mangekyō sharingan's techniques are listed as kinjutsu... Simant (talk) 00:05, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Which of the Magekyo techniques r labeled forbidden. Only Uchiha who have managed to attain Mangekyo can label those techs forbidden. Hence only Madar, Izuna, Sasuke and Itachi can. And last I checked None of them have said they r forbidden. Powerful and dangerous to everyone including the user yes, but not forbidden. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Wasn't the mangekyo itself a forbidden technique? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 15, 2009 @ 18:53 (UTC) obtaining Eternal Mangekyo? Do the pair of Sharingan that are stolen have to be Mangekyo? Because if so, back when it was still assumed that Itachi was evil, it would've made no sense for him to steal Sasuke's eyes because, as he pointed out numerous times, he hadn't obtained the Mangekyo--Twilitlink (talk) 23:53, January 13, 2010 (UTC). It hasn't been stated before that both siblings must have their Mangekyo Sharingan activated to create the eternal Mangekyo, so we can't be certain. But in the example you gave, it was more of a bluff. Sasuke didn't know that both eyes had to be activated and Itachi had no intention of actually taking his eyes, so he used this information as a bluff so that Sasuke would fear and kill him. Consider it a "fail-safe" for Itachi's plan of restoring the Uchiha clan's honour. Gojinn (talk) 14:33, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Mangekyo causing eyes to bleed Have we not seen enough proof that it is not the Mangekyo eyes themselves that cause the user's eyes to bleed, but the actual technique they are using? Has anybody's eye ever started bleeding after using Tsukuyomi? Even Susano'o doesn't always seem to cause the user's eyes to bleed. Let alone kakashi's version... -- (talk) 02:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC)HerecomesthePain Acually, amaterasu is the only MS tech that causes the eyes to bleed ( perhaps because of the intense heat). Sansunoo creates strain on BOTH eyes. It's like trying to carry a 100 pound weight on one hand, rather the carrying 50 pounds on each hand. Genjutsu throughout the manga and anime, there have been several unnamed genjutsu used by the mangekyou sharingan. most if not all of them have been by sasuke. i think that a mangekyou sharingan user can use a strong genjutsu using the mangekyou. is that right or just pure speculation? -- (talk) 00:34, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hard to say, really. Even before acquiring the Mangekyou, Sasuke seemed to be quite capable of casting random Genjutsu under various circumstances. His battle with Deidara was particularly indicative of this ability; if you'll recall, pretty much everything the poor artist did was invalidated by the power of the retcon Sharingan. My guess is that the base Sharingan in its fully-developed state grants the power to influence targets in any number of subtle ways (i.e. hypnotic suggestion, mental sedation, etc.), and the Mangekyou cranks that ability up a few notches. Mangekyo/Mangekyou All the Mangekyo need to be changed to Mangekyou for correctness. NarutoFanDude (talk) 23:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) No it doesn't. We use the macrons, so Mangeky'ō' is correct. Omnibender - Talk - 23:09, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't matter, you'd still need to change it to Mangeky'ō'''u and THEN it will be correct. NarutoFanDude (talk) 23:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) The "ō" stands for "ou" and "oo", it is correct. Omnibender - Talk - 23:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) So basically you're saying that an elongated O sound makes it okay to misspell a word? NarutoFanDude (talk) 23:26, February 14, 2010 (UTC) It's not misspelled. Ask ShounenSuki and he'll tell you. Omnibender - Talk - 23:32, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Your inability to understand the conversion from Japanese to English amuses me. Anyway, Mangekyōu, as you believe it should be spelled would then turn the word to Mangekyouu. Which is wrong. Basically this entire thing is based around you not understanding Hepburn Romanization.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:36, February 14, 2010 (UTC) It's just an elongated o sound. It doesn't make it oo, or ou. It just elongates the sound. Long vowels In traditional and revised Hepburn: * The long vowels o and u are indicated by a macron—e.g., long o is written ō. Taken from wikipedia. Using a macron AND putting the u on the end like it rightfully should be would not change ANYTHING. It would NOT make it Mangekyouu because the macron does not make it both o AND u, it simply states that when pronouncing it, you need to use an elongated sound. NarutoFanDude (talk) 23:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :/sigh. The "u" you see at the end however, DOES NOT ACTUALLY EXIST IN THE WORD. The word you see is Mangekyou correct? Well following Revised Hepburn, it is now spelled Mangekyō. What you have been seeing is a simple misspelling of the word.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:52, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Show me proof that the word is not mangekyou, and not just because you say it isn't. Revised hepburn ONLY elongates the sound. the ō would NOT replace the o and the u in mangekyou. While it is a substitute for o and u, because an elongated o makes the same SOUND the word could still be mangekyōu and there would be no ACTUAL difference because ō is simply an elongated SOUND, it does not represent both the o and the u in mangekyou when spelled. And honestly, you don't have to keep arguing with me, my opinions are my own and yours are your own. I accept that. NarutoFanDude (talk) 00:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :/sigh So be it. It stays the way it is. This discussion is over.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I thought these were open discussions, I'd love to know what other peoples opinions are. NarutoFanDude (talk) 00:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :NarutoFanDude, this is not a matter of opinion. you are simply incorrect. :The ''-ou combination at the end of Mangekyou is a direct romanisation of the Japanese kana combination -おう. this combination represents an elongated o. In the Hepburn romanisation system, this elongation is represented with a macron. So ''-ou'' and ''-ō'' represent the exact same sound. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:15, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh thank the titans. Took you long enough my friend.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I understand it's the same SOUND, when pronounced. But that doesn't make it incorrect to write it as mangeky''ō''u and that is all I'm saying. My thoughts are not going to change, no matter how much you dislike them, you don't have to continue to argue your point. I understand your point. You simply aren't understanding mine. really you could at the very least accept other views than yours.. NarutoFanDude (talk) 00:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :No, you aren't understanding things. Writing Mangekyōu is incorrect. The u is an indicator that the o is lengthened. The macron takes over that over that function. Thus keeping the u in there indicates that it should be seen as a separate letter, pronounced separately and making it a completely different, non-existent word. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke's Genjutsu We should hold off on calling Sasuke's genjutsu Tsukuyomi for now. Danzō does not call Sasuke's genjutsu Tsukuyomi in chapter 478; instead, he simply compares "Sasuke's genjutsu" to Tsukuyomi, unfavorably. Until it's called Tsukuyomi—or manipulates the perception of time—it's probably best to hold off saying he has Tsukuyomi. The manga certainly has held off on saying it. Bvdan (talk) 05:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Read this. Omnibender - Talk - 14:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I agree with this --Petar93 (talk) 22:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Varying Levels of Blindness. It seems when people with the Mangekyo Sharingan use higher levels of its jutsu, they get blind faster. Like when Itachi and Sasuke both used Tsukuyomi, they did appear exhausted but they didn't seem to go blind that fast but when they used Amaterasu and Susanoo more often, they started going blind faster and also experienced both eye bleeding and coughing up blood. Thats my opnion, hell Itachi's right eye during his fight with Sasuke was near blind after using Amaterasu and after Sasuke used Amaterasu on Killer Bee, he saw he was already going blind. BlackGhost91 (talk) 13:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes certain tech cause more blindness like: Tysukiomi < Amaterasu < Sansunoo Sunsanoo cuases most blindness while tysukiomi causes least. how? sorry this is a pointless thing to ask but i am wondering. how did you make the mangekyo designs on here? because they are obviously not taken from the anime they were designed on a computer and then put on here. so how did you do that? because i wanted to make my own and i wanted it to look better than drawing it on paper. again sorry for this pointless question but id still like an answer please :) (talk) 23:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. this is StormNinja12 but i forgot to log in lol i don't think that people will tell you :P --Petar93 (talk) 23:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ShounenSuki makes them using a program called Inkscape. It's an open-source, freeware image editor which works primarily with SVG. Omnibender - Talk - 00:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) levels are there levels for the mangkeyo sharingan or do they each have their own? (talk) 22:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC)tony... No such thing. The only possible thing like a level is getting the eternal one through transplant. Omnibender - Talk - 23:41, June 2, 2010 (UTC) What about Itachi? His Mangekyou changes. It could be because of blindness.Rockystar35 (talk) 14:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :When does his Mangekyō change? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe they mean this: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/391/17/, when his Mangekyō fades away. --Kiadony (talk) 15:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC)